Archive: Harlan Felidae
Harlan "Harley" Felidae is a bonded water demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. She was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was previously bonded to Marielle Duseine She is bonded to Ann Fenner. Personality Seeing as she had three older brothers to look up to as role models while back home, Harlan has developed many traits perhaps frowned upon in the average human female. However, true to her species, she has a very strong familial sense and once she has deemed herself comfortable around someone or to be trusting of someone, she will be very loyal to them to the end unless betrayed. She is often very blunt and seems to have little to no filter in her choice of words. Even with those she trusts or enjoys being around, sometimes she can easily hurt them by speaking her mind whether she actually means it or not. However, she tends to be very polite towards strangers when she`s not too busy being silent. Harlan is ridiculously patient at times and is almost stubbornly so. Though if you do tend to push her off her edge, she can be extremely cruel and unrelenting. But that in itself is a difficult feat as she tends to keep her feelings and her thoughts to herself as she usually prefers to be alone. Background Pre-bond Growing up as a cub, she was constantly babied and teased and taunted by her three elder brothers (especially by Thannus). This made her progressively more and more competitive with them as she grew to be hunting age. Though still young and considerably smaller than her brothers, Harlan joined in on their weekly hunts for prey to bring and store back in the dens. Being a demon in the harsh arctic meant learning fast no matter their size and gender hardly played a part in her chimera species. Even then, it did little to stop her brothers from being over protective of her. The overprotective stance her brothers had over her was what led her to become involved in perhaps the dumbest idea she had ever had [ which has not been spoken of with anyone of DAMMED). This incident however, resulted in a couple of deep scars, a lost eye, and her ability to speak much louder than a whisper (see Triviafor more). After said incident, she was still extremely stubborn and thus ended up being allowed to hunt with her siblings. 8 years later, she was captured by DAMMED and brought in, leaving her extremely bitter against humans. Post-bond Year 1 When she bonded with her first partner, Marielle, she chose a human form borderline male in an attempt to hide her true gender, fearing human biases towards the female population. However, her partner proved to be extremely capable of taking care of herself despite being shorter than Harlan herself and also being female. During an infestation on base when experiments had overtaken, she was a part of a group who held down the fort at the infirmary along with a storm demon named Marina amongst others. Feeling useless above ground while most of her friends were below in the labyrinth, she began to train harder after the incident, wanting to be stronger after her friends had returned shaken from the experience. However, not long after, her partner left DAMMED with nothing but a note to her, leaving Harlan extremely crushed, causing her to fall depressed. She didn't snap out of that even after Ann Fenner was presented to her as her new partner. Feeling betrayed and hurt, she refused to let Ann in completely, despite the human constantly trying to get closer, even at times acting like a duckling. Year 2 After some ups and downs within her first year in DAMMED, she had grown close to a good handful of people she had soon begun to consider as near family. This handful, sadly, did not include her partner. Even now she was having trouble with opening up to Ann. They had, however, indeed made progress. Everything only quickly went downhill from there, however. Quickly following a disagreement with her partner (see relationships), she was shipped off with the rest of the recruits and select staff. During the sinking of the ship, she had been charged by a guard who quickly broke her wings in the process. From there, she was to awake on an island marooned with the remainder of DAMMED. Before being picked up by Addule and Lucky, she had been living purely off fishing for herself using her elemental affinity to water and sitting afloat an ice flo of her own creations. Her wings had set painfully while broken, leaving her once again in depression. Having had another argument with her partner, she was then brought to the Harem Imperium camp for healing where she now resides for the moment being. Powers Active *'Ice Animation:' Species ability. The main skill used by her kind, they have the ability to create movie ice sculptures, usually of small animals used as moving projectiles. They also use them to create larger creatures either as a distraction, a defense, or an offensive, especially during a hunt, fending off territorial threats or predators as wild demons. Currently, she can only create animals as large as a fox. *'Flash Freezing:' Species ability. Being able to freeze water in a short amount of time. **'Ice Traps:' Usually used for hunting or trapping as a demon. They choose areas on the ground, usually with shards of ice or some sort of starting point, and quickly freeze their preys' movements or ensnare them with spears of ice from below. *'Water Traps:' Species ability. Uses water bubbles to ensnare her opponents. This is rarely used away from large bodies of water. It's a useful ability she uses to fish on the island. *'Water Purification:' Species ability. Self explanatory. She can purify water for drinking. At the moment, she can only do so in small amounts. *'Ice Projectiles:' Learned ability. Capable of freezing the water around her into either weapons or just shards or spikes. She often freezes water around her nails before throwing them at her opponents. Passive *'Temperature Control:' Species ability. The temperature around her is constantly cooler than normal, allowing ice to stay frozen around her for longer than normal. Her touch is a bit cold to the touch even. Physiology Demon Form Human Form Relationships Ann Fenner Marielle Dusein Marielle was much like a mother figure to her and they got along very well. Being bonded with Mari, she was able to come out a little more and began opening up considerably to the human, knowing that gender roles would not be applied in a place such at DAMMED and that even though she were female, she could take charge anyways. Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia * Category:3rd Round Category:Archive: Characters